George McKay - Patrick O'Donnell
Lyrics as transcribed from this recording: My name is Patrick O Donnell and I came from Dinnygal, I am, know ye, not a daring fellow and a traitor to them all, I shipped on board of the Melrose on August 83, while on my way to Capetown he was made known to me. when he heard I was in from Kerry Carey we had angry word and blows ? the villyun tried to take my life on board of the Melrose , so I jumped up in my own defense to fight before I die, my pocket pistol I drew forth and at him I let fly. I fired at him the second shot that pierced him to the heart, I gave him the third volley before he did depart, his wife and son came running in the cabin where he lay, and when they saw him in his gore it filled them with dismay. O Donnell, you shot my husband! Mrs. Kerry Carey loudly cried, I did it in my own defense, fine madam so said I. the jury had me taken and I was strictly bound, they took me as a prisoner when I landed in Capetown, its there I lay a-waiting till my trial did begun, the prosecutor of my trial was Kerry's wife and son. I wish I was a brave man to live another year, oh traitors and informers I would have them shout with fear, for St. Patrick drove the serpent from off the Irish ground, I d have them run before me like a hare before the hound. Now this is my parting story, kind Christians lend an ear, I hear the death beds ? tolling and kind Christians for me pray, and when the blessed virgin on her bended knees does fall, she will play for Patrick O Donnell in the town of Dinnygal. This song is sung a cappella. The last words of the song, in the town of Dinnygal , are spoken, not sung. After speaking the last words the singer stomps his foot several times. This song appears elsewhere in the Manny collection as (034-01). In Manny s published version the line (stanza 1) I am, know ye, not a daring fellow and a traitor to them all appears as I am, you know, a daring foe, a traitor one and all . There are several other minor variations throughout as well (such as Manny s transcription of the final stanza as on her bended knee doth fall whereas the singer sings on her bended knees does fall ). Also, the singer does seem to sing I hear the death beds tolling rather that death bells . 1959 Sources According to joeheaney.org, this song is about "the Fenian hero, Patrick O’Donnell, famously assassinated the informer James Carey, who had become notorious in Ireland for turning Queen’s evidence and enabling the successful prosecution of those responsible for the Phoenix Park murders in May, 1882. A full discussion of the song may be found in Georges Denis Zimmermann, Songs of Irish Rebellion (Dublin 2002)." A transcription of this recording appears in Louise Manny and James Reginald Wilson eds. Songs of Miramichi Brunswick Press Fredericton, N.B. pg. 274. 013-02 Category:M Category:English language